kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
Kitayume Wiki Rules and Policies
Kitayume Wiki Rules and Policies These were copied, with given permission from the Hetalia Archives. If any of these rules are broken, you will temporarily be banned, and if you continue to break the rules, you will be BANNED permanently. Behaviour *Please be nice to all members. We're all here because we're all fans of Kitayume and/or of Himaruya. We're all here to work together as a team. *Please do not start edit wars. If you think something is incorrect, politely discuss it with other members on the article's talk page. *Don't ever throw insults towards others. Consequences will follow if this takes place. User Pages *Please do not edit other people's user pages unless you are reverting vandalism or spam or correcting grammar and spelling mistakes. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page (or for anything for that matter), even if it's yours. Fanart in your avatar is okay as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. Official images from other series (Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Gundam Wing, etc.) are also okay. *Please do not post anything on your user page that is hurtful or offensive. It will be removed. If you continue to put it back, you will be banned. Talk Pages *Please use the talk pages for only discussing on article improvements. It's not a place for stating things like "That chapter was GREAT!!" or "Noto-sama is my fav character ever!" State that on your user page or start a blog discussion. *Please don't forget to sign your posts! That way we know who's leaving the comment. If you're unsure how to sign your posts, type 4 tides. *Please do not edit other people's comments. This is considered bad behaviour and consequences will follow. The only time removing comments is allowed is for archival purposes. *You may be able to ask someone for translation questions. Such as if one does not understand a line in a scanlation such as "Uri Nara Mansae!" (Our land forever!) Articles *Since this is a Kitayume wiki, all articles must be related to Himaruya's series besides Hetalia. *Articles must be written in American English however, blogs and talk pages can be written in any form of English (ex. Canadian, British, etc.) that the user is comfortable with. If you are not a native speaker of English, you are still free to edit along side everyone else. Mistakes can be easily corrected by other users of this wikia. *To help keep this place organized, we encourage our users to use categories. If you're unsure what category to use, look at other similiar pages to see what kind of categories they have. However, keep in mind, they do not function like tags so please be careful on how you post your categories. *Please avoid using attributions in the articles. The History section of the page already calculates all of that information. *Please do not post links to things like song downloads and fan-subbed anime. Not only does this create copyright infringement, it is also illegal. Uploading it to Kitayume will result in deletion. If you do this repeatedly, you will be banned. Fanon *Kitayume does allow fanon-based articles but a fair amount still cannot be posted here. Below is a list of things not allowed to be posted: **Fan-made characters **Fanfiction **Fan-made songs **Fan-made games **Doujinshi This is a current list of what is allowed (as of September 2010): **Websites (official) **Terminology and memes (lists are already created for this) *In regards to pairing articles, please only add information that is in regards to the Kitayume Universe. Also, please avoid using fanart in these articles. Use an anime or manga image, if possible. Adding Content Rules: *Any one can create a new article, just click the button "create new button on the side bar" *There are rules, here they are: *NO vandalism or inaproppiate content *Please don't repeat the same pages *The article must be about Kitayume or anything related to Kitayume *Please do not put article on Hetalia Axis Powers, this site is dedicated to other series, if you would like to post any articles about Hetalia Axis Powers Please visit the Hetalia Archives. *NO spam please~!